Jack the Darkmeister
by ancient midnight
Summary: Just who was The Darkmeister really? Who found Leslie? Why is it when the darkmiester grabbed Jess, it turned into his father? an indepth look at what could lie under the book/movie.
1. A Foundling in the River

Warning death and a mean father.

Disclaimer: I do not own bridge to Terabithia

* * *

><p>Jack the Darkmiester<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter One

A Foundling in the River

Jack hated that his son would go to the forest nearly every day, but what he hated more was Jesse's head up in the clouds. Jack figured a **real** friend running through the forest, playing hide and see or tag, or some racing game would keep his son grounded. In fact, it was the only reason he didn't forbid his son from running around without supervision. That boy needed something to bring him down to earth or Jack would be feeding him for the next forty years or so.

If his daughters weren't taking care of the baby, Jack would have had them run after their brother. Instead he checked in on them every day; during lunch on weekends, when he got home from work and once in a while between chores and housework. The boy was a menace and needed the supervision, Jack didn't want to hear of anything wrong going on in that forest. On weekends he would drive to the other side of the forest and walk the 20 minutes into where his son played. He still hadn't found the bridge Jesse must be using to cross the ravine. Today was Saturday, and Jack was not met with any screams or laughter.

Jack usually only went so far, but the silence disturbed him. The sun wasn't shining in the forest like it was everywhere else. The rain had finally let up, and the ground was still little more than mud. The harsh wind was pushing at Jack's back, although he was sure a gentle breeze had been going West on his drive here. Jack started to head to the tree-house, but for some reason he heard something from the ravine.

Splashing, calling out in a friendly manner. _I swear_, Jack thought to himself threateningly_, if those kids are swimming_ . . .

Jack sprinted as fast as he could when he suddenly remembered Jesse never learned how to swim. The boy was practically useless when it came to nearly everything, how was Jack supposed to teach him how to swim. _Keep coming_. Jack promised himself Jesse would be getting swimming lessons if he wasn't drowning right now. _You are almost there-the Queen_. Jack shook his head, what where they playing?

"Darkmiester!" That was his friend's voice, he knew. He had heard them call it out quite often, and was sure this was a spying game of some sort. Probably to any parents that came by as a friendly warning to one another. Just in case they were up to no good, such as swimming in a deep ravine after the rain fall.

Jack had to stop, unsure which way he was supposed to be headed. He was being ridiculous. Jesse knew he couldn't swim, he would never go near water like that. The boy may keep his head in the clouds, but he knew when things were dangerous didn't he? Jack shook himself off, and started heading back to his truck. After all it wouldn't matter if he did drown, it was one less mouth to feed, probably saved on the next 40 years. At least he thought this was the way to his truck, as Jack left the forest he could see the deep ravine below him.

"Damn boy, I'm going to be late coming back for lunch," Jack checked his watch again. 11:36, he could still make it with no problem. Jack bent over to catch his breath, if he could find that twisted tree with the rope, he would find his way back to the tree house and then his car.

After a few minutes going down river, Jack got tired of walking into the screaming wind and getting hit by the thicker and thicker brush. He decided to head up river, and next time bring a compass and a map. Maybe he shouldn't come out here at all. It was a big waste of his time after all.

Jack checked his watch again and started jogging, he could see the tree up ahead all Jack had to do was take a left, and head maybe 15 minutes and he'd be at his truck. He spat in the river and saw the shoe. A girl's shoe, Jack stared at the shoe in confusion for a few seconds. What was a girl's shoe doing down in the ravine? Had Jesse hated his shoes so much he threw them away? If he did, Jack would tan his hide tonight when he got home, then make the boy go fish them out.

With a dawning sense of horror Jack noticed the shoe remained immobolized attached to something underneath the water. "Jesse!" Without hesitation he threw himself in the ravine, carefully landing on the bank, away from the rocks. "Jesse!"

Jack dove into the muddy water. He was almost positive that this was a person. He knew it in his guts, the same guts that had served him well in his Navy time. Jack grabbed the shoe, feeling the leg (a child's leg, his mind supplied for him), then the other leg. Both were jean like Jesse's. Jack continued tugging and feeling until he managed to pull what must have been a log off the child.

Carefully, Jack turned the small person over, clearing their face of the mud and hair. He couldn't get a pulse or see if they were breathing. He threw the person over his shoulder and climbed out of the ravine. when the small person was laid back on the grass, he finally managed to notice the hair was a little too long, and her purse was still around her. Talia? Tara? Either way, Jack knew this was Jesse's friend.

She was still warm, Jack called out for help while working on her. It wasn't surprising that no one came, but Jack was still frustrating. Jessie could still be in the water, and Jack was here trying to save a girl that probably wouldn't make it. She was getting colder under his jacket and had not started reacting at all. Jack was almost sure she was a goner, he had never seen someone come back after this long. But he still couldn't just leave a little girl to die, not even for his son, could he?

Jesse could be just down there, having fallen after his friend. Or down river, holding onto a rock or tree. Or he could be at home, doing extra chores. Jack picked up the girl, there was a farmer just down river, he would be able to call for help.

"Heyo," someone called out. That old horse farmer whose name escaped Jack's mind came riding up. "What happened? Did those kids get hurt?"

"Yeah, take her! my son's down there!" Jack jumped back down.

Jack thanked all the Navy training he had as he swam through the rushing water. It was impossible. He could have swam right over Jessie and not seen him, the watner was so thick Jack couldn't see more than a few inches from his face. He could have touched his own son on the head and not even felt the boy's hair, his hands were so cold. He searched and searched but there was nothing down there he could find.

Hopefully Jesse was back home doing chores. Jack dimly heard someone enter the water behind him, he probably wouldn't have noticed if the rescuer hadn't actually grabbed him.

"Sir, get out of the water!" The uniformed man was at least 10 years younger than Jack.

"The boy must have been washed downriver!" The farmer called down.

"What?"

"You need to get out of the water, we'll take it from here. My team's already looking downriver for any sign of the boy," The rescuer helped Jack out of the ravine, "We're doing everything we can, we just need you to stay out of the way and safe. Harold can Jack use your shower, and borrow a set of clothes?"

"The girl? Will she be alright?"

"She was pronounced dead, massive head injury and she drowned," The rescuer told him gently."Did you know her name, where she lived?"

"Leslie, she lives right next door to me."

Jack almost wanted to hit something. He had wasted the chance to save his son to save her. There was still the chance that Jessie was doing chores. Jack settled down with this thought and made quick work of getting to his truck and grabbing a change of clothes. It would scare the girls to see a mud monster come into the house, so Jack took the offered shower.

Jack went home to tell his wife there was no sign of their son, and that his friend had died. Jessie had left early that morning, Brenda told him with a smirk, he still hadn't come home to do his chores.

"Honey, go get your mother. There's something I need to tell you all."

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it. let me know!<p> 


	2. Waiting for News: Good or Bad

No warnings for this chapter. Jack is starting to acknowledge things he knows from Jess's life. He'll be discovering and questioning different parts of the book we know. If anyone has ideas, don't be shy to share them. This story is set to be completely done by the end of April. It will probably have two chapters some weeks and one others, so if you only check in once a week, beware that you may have missed a chapter. Next chapter is longer and will be out Sunday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia

* * *

><p>Jack the Darkmiester<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Two

A Child Lost

2011/05/06

"Uwwe, Jess' in trouble," His other daughter May Bella sang from the couch. Jack sank down in his chair preparing himself for telling his wife. She was going to cry, and if there was one thing Jack hated above all other things, it was seeing a girl uncomfortable. Crying was the second worst. Sitting back and watching the girl's watch tv, Jack realized he might have more than one crying girl on his hands.

Jack wasn't too sure about his daughter's relationship with their brother. Brenda constantly complained about him, his smell, his appearance, even the example he set at school. Ellie never spoke of him, and at times point blank refused to acknowledge her brother at all. May Belle, to Jack's knowledge, liked Jessie very much even if he did pick on her a lot. Jack was sure that each sister would be upset, but he could not gage how hurt any particular one of them might be. Therefore, Jack decided predicting their reactions was impossible.

"JACK!"

Jack nearly jumped through his own skin. His wife stood by the couch shocked, still whiping food off her hands and into her apron. Jack gestured to the couch, "Sit down honey."

"Why are you home from work? We can't afford for you to take a day off Jack!" She ran a frantic hand through her messy hair. "Wh-were you fired?" She paused a second, "Damnit Jess lost those-"

"No, no. I'm home for another reason. Girls, turn that TV off," Jack demanded, "There was an accident today in the ravine down the way."

His wife just looked confused, "What does that have to do with. . . "

"Jess' friend Leslie died. They don't know where Jess is." Jack watched his wife's confused face, she didn't seem to understand even as she sat down on the couch.

"You mean Jess was with her?" Ellie asked. Jack nodded to her.

"What, did he kill her or something?" Brenda cut in, sounding interested in the possible murder.

"No, Jess was with her. That's why I'm home."

His wife didn't get loud, something Jack was very grateful for. Instead she began crying into her hands. Jack was very gentle when he wrapped his arms around her. He heard one of his daughters give out a small sob.

"They're doing everything they can honey," Jack whispered to her.

"He could still be found, right, Jack? Tell me my boy can still be alive!" She pulled back to look right in his eyes.

"Even if he hasn't drowned. . . It's possible," Jack knew it was. If Jess could learn to swim in 30 seconds, or even just manage not to panic, he might be able to climb out of the river. It was highly unlikely he would have made it far downriver though.

"He's out with his teacher," May Belle spoke up.

"Honey, today is Saturday."

May Belle nodded, "Yeah, and his teacher called this morning! I answered the phone!"

"Are you sure?" May Belle nodded to her sister.

May Belle answered questions as she could. She had no idea where they had gone, so no one could check her story. She did not know when Jess had left, but he had permission to go. His wife blushed not remembering anything about being woken up. May Belle didn't know if he met Leslie before going, or if they were both supposed to go meet this teacher. The poor child didn't even know how long they were supposed to be gone. Every time they asked, May Belle told them the same story. Jack was quite sure that she was in denial, but his wife insisted it might be true.

The police had come by twice, pulling articles of clothing out for them to identify. Clothing found in the river. Jack didn't recognise anything, and neither did any of his daughters. Granted it was hard to recognise anything without colour. The clothing was all caked in mud and dirt and some of it was ripped up by the current.

Jack eventually called his boss to tell him the news. He told him Leslie was dead, and Jess was missing. When Jack called in, his boss was more than sympathetic and gave him the rest of the weekend and Monday off, with pay.

"Just call me if you get any news," was all the guy asked of him.

They had also found Leslie's dog, and had brought him safely home, to the wrong house first. They claimed that Jess was the one to pick him up from a fruit stand. For the life of him, Jack couldn't remember anything about his son picking up a dog or even mentionig one. Then again they didn't usually talk much. Jack used to try, but Jess wasn't interested in cars or football. It made for a boring, onesided conversation with a man who liked monosyllables.

Jack watched the rescuer go down the road. Already, the small thing was wrapping around his feet, tripping him up. The dog whined pitifully, trying to head back to his master. Or where his master last was, the ravine. Jack shut his house door quickly to avoid having four girls chase after the poor thing. The dog ran around frantically, obviously not used to being on a leash. Jack tripped over the leash three times before he picked the dog up under one arm and headed next door. The dog squirmed a little before settling itself in a known comfortable position, someone carried this dog a lot.

"Hello sir," One of the officers waived from his car. Jack nodded to him and headed onto the front porch. The front door was answered by another officer.

"Well. What have you got there?" Jack looked at the man with little patience. "Do you live here? Does he live here?" Jack met the officer's soft eyes with a glare.

"Ahem, well. Let's just take him in then. Thank you very much, sir." The man looked properly embarrassed, blushing all the way up to the top of his bald head. Jack waited until the man had the sense to pick the dog up and shut the door. No need to have the dog escape again.

Jack came back home to a mostly quiet house. The TV was off and all five girls were crying to themselves. Jack sat down in his chair rubbing his head. The quiet chattering of the girls faded as Jack thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it. let me know!<p> 


	3. Remembering Your Regrets

Warning for this chapter, Jack is not so nice in his thoughts or in how he talks to his son. Jack is starting to regret things he has done in the past. He'll be revisiting and remembering in his own point of view different parts of the book we know and his life with Jess before that. If anyone has ideas, don't be shy to share them. This story is set to be completely done by the end of May, not April, I need to up my mind focus here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia

* * *

><p>Jack the Darkmiester<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Two

A Child Lost

2011/05/06

Taking a seat in his favourite chair, Jack began to think to himself of the last time he had spoken to his son. It was yesterday, he was sure. . .

Jack woke up and started getting ready for work. He was nearly out the door when he couldn't find his keys. He checked his pants, and the pants he wore yesterday. He tried his coat and the kitchen and still couldn't find them. Stopping, Jack had asked himself, where did I last have the keys? Then he had remembered, Jess had taken them to the shed to get his drill.

Jack had been angry, he stomped up the stairs and shaken Jess awake, trying to be quiet. Jess had looked up at him with horror. Jess had made him late for work and he had still left without the keys.

After work, Jess had been no where around, and Jack was about ready to send him out to military school or something. He knew people. "I'm going to twist that little brat's head right off!" He'd told his wife. His wife had sat him down and told him to relax and calm down and he eventually did.

After the worst of the storm had hit, Jess had come in and plopped the keys in the table, running up stairs to dry off. Jack hadn't talked to him, not even at the dinner table. And this morning Jack remembered shaking his head as he got in the car, Jess wasn't doing any chores, he was just sleeping in.

He was feeling acutely bad about himself now. He should have done something different. What he wasn't sure of, but anything. If Jess were a girl well everything would be different. If Jess were interested in manly things, Jack could possibly talk to him, but Jess was so in-between Jack never knew how to talk to him. And treat him. Jack wasn't about to try to fool anybody, he spent most of his time cursing his son for one thing or another. He always felt bad about that but now he felt even worse. Worse than guilt or disappointment, this new feeling brought on an entire new level of fear and rage to the picture.

Jack couldn't decide if he wanted to go out there and find his son just to kill him, or for something else. The phone rang, Jack jumped up and caught it, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mrs. Burke. Leslie's. . . " The woman cut herself off with a loud sob.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss," Jack told her.

"I heard Jess might be down there still."

"We've got no word about him yet. I'll call you when we do?" Jack listened to the woman cry a little more and he thought he heard a yes before the phone hung up.

"Who was that?" Brenda asked.

"Our neighbours, the Burkes. Why don't you make your mom a nice cup of tea?" Jack sat himself down, rubbing his head.

Jack and Jess had used to fish when he was younger. There were a few other guys that Jack would go out with on weekends. They would head out in their boats and Jess would sit there with his little fishing rod, and they were all happy. Jess would catch a couple, and display them proudly to Jack. Jack remembered one time Jess had nearly fallen inthe water. He had caught a big fish, and had turned to ask for help.

"Dad, Dad!" he had been calling. Jack had been talking to one of his buddies and had only managed to turn around in time to see an edge of rubber go over the side. Jack had been the closest to Jess, but his boss had grabbed the boy's foot first.

Together, they had pulled the boy back into the boat. When he was standing upright again, Jess had handed the rod off to his father, who pulled the largest catch of the year out of the water. It was no wonder the boy had fallen in. Jack had paraded that fish around the house, even getting Brenda to kiss it (she had been much more innocent back then), and they had been so happy. He never told his then wife what had happened. There was no damage done, but Jack didn't take Jess out fishing after that.

Now Jack wondered if Jess even remembered them going out at all. He wasn't sure how Jess had thought of him now. He never should have stopped, he realized now. He should have taken Jess out and taught him to swim. Jess would have been a great swimmer by now. He would have probably been able to save the both of them before Jack had gotten there. As it was Jess was left as helpless as a baby when he had gotten in trouble.

It was a terrible feeling, Jack was left with. It was one Jack knew was probably never going to go away. Jack would be feeling like this until the day he died. Walking his daughters down the aisle, dancing with his wife at their weddings, holding his grandchildren- Jack would always feel this terrible emotion. Perhaps in time the grieve would go away, but **this** would remain here forever. Jack knew that for certain.

Brenda was quiet as she handed him a coffee. Good, he needed it right now. His wife began sobbing anew just as Jack took a sip. She tried to suppress them, squeezing their eldest to herself. The youngest followed her lead and began wailing a few seconds the house was caught up in a erratic chaos.

"Brenda, take your sister upstairs, put her to bed," Jack watched the girls run around for a minute or so before settling down again in bliss-full silence.

"He really is out with Ms. Edmunds," May Belle whimpered. Jack opened his arms up.

"Quiet now," Jack leaned his head back still deep in his thoughts. Systematically rubbing his daughter's to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Alright like it or hate it let me know. And please, if you are one of the ones with me on your alerts list review as well. I have three chaps and no reviews, but 6 people with this story on their alerts list.<p> 


	4. And In Walked a Hero

Warning for this chapter, Jack is not so nice in his thoughts or in how he talks to his son. Jack is starting to regret things he has done in the past. there will also be clear signs of neglect here.

On a good note though, he does start to have a change of heart.

If anyone is upset over the long wait, they can leave a review and I'll update faster. thanks to dummyyou who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia

* * *

><p>Jack the Darkmiester<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Four

A Hero Comes Walking In

2011/07/05

The front door startled Jack awake. He sat up alert looking out into the kitchen, hearing a bag hit the floor as someone fought with their shoes. Seconds later Jess came around the corner grinning like nothing had happened.

No one moved even when the second youngest shouted that she'd been right. Jack could feel both daughters eyes on his shoulders.

"Jack," his wife whispered, barely audible.

"Where have you been?"

The smile was wiped right off his face, his eyes widened. He gaped for a moment trying to think up an excuse of some sort. Jack had to fight the urge to say something about that.

"I was with my teacher at the museum. You said I could go," he added looking at his mother. She began sobbing anew, even harder than she had been crying before.

"We thought you were dead," Brenda told him.

"Dead," Jess gaped at her.

"Jess," His son's head snapped to him. "There's been an accident. You're friend swung across the river on a rope and it snapped. She fell and drowned."

Jess just shakes his head at him, "No Leslie is a great swimmer, she couldn't drown. and besides the rope wouldn't snap."

"She hit her head when the rope broke."

"It wasn't that kind of rope. It wouldn't break."

"but it did."

Throughout the short exchange Jess became paler and paler, "No, you're wrong, the Rope wouldn't break and Leslie's fine. She's alive!" More angry than Jack had ever seen him, Jess ran up the stairs slamming into his room.

Jack stood up, working the twing in his shoulder. Instead of heading upstairs, Jack headed to the kitchen to get the phone. Trying to remember where he put the number Jack looked all over the kitchen. It was completely unlike him to lose something like this, and if he hadn't of given his word, he wouldn't have bothered looking. Finally, Jack found the number the rescuer had given him.

The phone barely had time to ring before Jack heard the familiar voice of the rescue officer.

"Burke residence."

"Jess just came in the door, he's fine. He was at the museum all day."

"Thanks, I'll call off the search then. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, make sure you tell the Burkes they were really worried."

Jack's boss was easier, they shared a few stories of near death experiences between them and hung up feeling like men again. Jack still couldn't believe that one time. . . But a sudden death still just nearly happened to Jess.

"You girls are sleeping in our room tonight," Jack's wife told them getting them ready for an early bed time.

Being an expert at these things (all things pertaining to his girls), Jack waited until all his girls were asleep before getting ready for bed. Jack even purposefully waved his wife off when she went up herself. He checked on Jess first, getting him comfortable and tucking him in before crashing in his oldest's room.

Hard as he tried, Jack didn't get much sleep that night. All night his mind played out the what-ifs and what-nows until Jack gave up and got up the next morning. What sleep he did get was riddled with terrifying nightmares he didn't want to sleep though. The no sleep and early rise was fine though, he would do Jess' chores for him. Jack resisted the urge to check in on him again before going outside. Doing something useful was going to be the only way Jack could keep his mind busy.

Jack heard the phone ring early, his wife answered quietly. Jack was just locking up when she came out to meet him.

"That was a Burke, she wants us there for the viewing. Jess especially, Leslie won't actually be there."

"Yeah?" Jack hated kids funerals.

"I was thinking maybe we could go, just us and Jess. we'll leave the girls here," She twisted her apron, looking down at her shoes.

"Sure. Seems like a plan."

"alright then," she turned to go in the house when Jack grabbed her arm.

"You alright? the kid's fine. He'll be alright." Jack hugged her tight.

She smiled at him, "I know. I'll just feel better after this is all over."

"I think we all will, but you should get inside," Jack hugged her closer, smelling her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, breakfast is burning." That sent her running, but with more life in her step than before.

Jack finished up just on time. His wife gave him a small smile as he came in the door.

"Jess is coming," came a quiet warning.

"Morning honey, sit down, breakfast is ready."

Jess stopped confused, "Are you talking to me? I have chores-"

"You're father took care of them for you."

Jack sat down feeling more than a little insulted, you'd think he was a monster making a boy do chores after his best friend just died. His wife was thinking the same thing, judging by the look she gave him. Jess was watching him with a curious expression. It made Jack feel uncomfortable.

The kids talked to one another quietly, and once she was composed enough Jack's wife brought up the funeral. Being as maternal as she was, she jumped right in and told the boy the girls could stay at home.

"I thought just the three of us could go?"

Jess was staring at them like they had two heads. Jack was almost sure Jess didn't want him there, there would be crying and Jess would probably cry and he wouldn't want his father there for that. Jack was about to tell him he didn't have to go when Jess finally said something.

"Leslie's dead?"

* * *

><p>Alright like it or hate it let me know. And please, if you are one of the ones with me on your alerts list review as well. I have one review, but people with this story on their alerts list. come on now, don't be shy.<p>

Long story short:

Review pls.


End file.
